Saving A Broken Girl's Heart
by Me and my jacked up gang
Summary: Jared has a sister with a mysterious past. She grew up with her mom in New York. When her mom dies she moves to LaPush to live with her dad. What happens when one of our beloved werewolves imprint on her. Can they reveal the dark secrets of her past?
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

I watched as the man I once loved walked towards me with deadly, angry, lethal pitch black eyes. The last time I had seen those eyes was the day two years ago when I got this man put behind bars. He threatened to get his revenge. And tonight was the night he was going to.

This man if you could call him that tackled me to the ground. What he wanted was to hurt me, to make me suffer. His goal was not to kill me, but to kill the two-year-old girl I was protecting. This little girl had the same pitch black eyes as the man before, and the same glossy black hair that I had. The thing was she was not only my daughter, but the man who was trying to murder her as wells.

As I stood up on the cold ally ground of New York City he threw me back on the cold hard ground. He picked up the baby girl behind me who was crying profusely. Suddenly the crying stopped and I turned around to see my baby girl dead in my ex's hands.

He was grinning evilly knowing that he did the cruelest thing he could do, killing my baby girl in front of me. I was about to do what he had done to my little girl but he had disappeared. That man was going to pay for everything he has done to me and the ones I love.

Tonight he became more than a man to me. First he rapes me and now he has killed my daughter. This man is going to pay and if the law won't do it for me then I'll just take matters into my own hands.

On day, one day Mathew Henders you are gonna suffer and I'll make sure it happens.


	2. Leaving and Goodbyes

**OK PEOPLE IF THIS DOESN'T LIVE UP TO ANY OF YOUR EXPECTATIONS I'M REALLY SORRY. IF YOU GET ANY IDEAS OF WHAT YOU THINK SHOULD HAPPEN THEN TELL ME. AND IF YOU HAVE AN ACCOUNT ON HERE PLEASE DON'T MAKE YOUR REVIEW ANANOMUS, EXPECIALLY IF IT TELLS ME THAT THE STORYS HORIBLE. ALSO GO ONTO MY PROFILE AND VOTE ON MY POLL IT'S FOR THIS STORY. AND I HAVE SOME PICTURES FOR THE STORY!!!!! ANYWAY HOPE YOU LIKE IT AND PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!**

* * *

"Mom I'm leavin'" I yelled to my mother as I dragged my 30 neon green bags to the front door of our apartment.

"K honey give me three seconds, I'm peeing" I had to laugh at my mom. That woman was as direct as anyone and everyone I knew.

I grabbed my bag of cigarettes because I had know idea if I could find anyone to buy them for me. Sure, I'm 18 and I smoke. Trust me, it's better than me doing drugs. I also grabbed my MP3 player, hip-hop routine instructions, and my map. I teach hip-hop and we have a competition up in Seattle so me and the crew sure going up there and staying for a while, get to know the area that way we don't get lost on the way to competition. No one has done that before I'm just doing it as a precaution (lies coughbradcough).

My mom ran out and hugged me than ran back to her room. I don't know why but she always runs. I haven't seen her walk in years. She ran back out with something in her hand. There was a wad of cash that had about two grand in it and a box. She grabbed the money and gave I to me saying, "I know you will get in trouble with the cops or someone and now you have the money to bail yourself out".

I laughed because I knew it has true. Then I remembered the box. It was long, wide and shallow. It was black as night with a silver ribbon. In the bottom right hand corner was silver writing. She opened the box and I saw a beautiful. It was silver. There was a heart hanging from it with a puppy paw print in the middle (A/N picture on profile).

I stared at it for what seemed like eternity before I looked up to my mom and I ran up and hugged her. Tears started streaming down both our cheeks. "Trust me hun you'll want it" I hugged her even harder saying "Thank you" repeatedly.

We walked out to my porche and I hopped in after shoving my bags in the backseat. With a bunch of junk food in the passenger seat, I speed down the road only looking once to look back at my mom who mouthed, "Bye sweetie I love you". Then I turned around and proceeded down the road. I was on my way to spend some time with my dad and brother until my hip-hop competition in a few months. Until then I am going to be transformed from a New York City girl to a small town girl. "Well this is gonna be fun" I mumbled to myself.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~Time lapse~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

I sped down the road pushing 90. I was only supposed to go 50, but it's a country road. No one's going to know if I have a lead foot. My radio was blasting Oxycottin by Lil' Wyte as I sped down the little dirt road (and I mean it was literally made of dirt.)

"Can't wait for it to rain. It would be so much fun." I said to myself. Yes, I've lived in New York my entire life and yes, I'm girly. Does that mean I have to hate mud? It better not or we're gonna have a proble...

My thoughts were cut off by the sound of police sirens. I pulled over like the good girl I was (lie). The officer stepped out of the cruiser and walked up to my window, "My name is Chief Swan. I was wondering if you were aware you were exceeding the sped limit?" He was a man in his 40's with balding brown hair. He had a gruff voice that held a bit of a southern drawl.

"Yes I was, but I've never been on a country road and I was under the impression that... oh my god! Look at that thing!" I shrieked doing nothing more than to create a diversion so I could proceed to speed shameless down the road. It seemed to work and Chief Swan backed up a little and turned around. I put the car into drive and put my lead foot to use.

My red 2010 Porsche 911 lurched forward and proceeded down the road at probably 110 mph. Now don't call me crazy. I've gone faster than this. I just normally don't go this fast. I do it all the time, and no, I'm not an outlaw either. I'm me. It's that simple.

Somewhere down the road, about three miles where I left Swan (no respect for authorities people) standing as confused as heck, I hit an obstruction. There was a giant tree in front of me.

I stepped out of the car and being the stupid insane naive girl I was (that's the truth, not a lie!) I tried to move the tree. As most of you guessed, it was to no prevail. I turned around and walked back to my car to grab my phone to call for help. I realized it was in my pocket, so I turned around to try and size up the tree. To my surprise, the large object was gone. I walked back to my car dismissing the experience as a hallucination.

I revved the car engine to life and I felt the beautiful purr of my baby's engine gently shake the car. I drove through a little town in Port Angels. My car seemed to attract the attention of many curious stares of awe, jealousy, and more awe. A lot of them seemed shocked to see such a prestigious car in such a small town.

I was driving around aimlessly when I saw a beautiful, eye-catching, dream catcher. My father's wife was very interested in things like dream catchers. I bought it for her and a few books about native legends. The dream catcher was made of wood. There was a blue circle that was a million shades of blue. Inside the giant ring was a single piece of string in the shape of a beautiful flower. Down at the bottom it held a few feathers. In the very center there was a moon. It was breath taking.

I took the items to the checkout desk to check out when I saw this amazing piece of abstract art. I picked it up instantly. I walked up to the desk asking the woman if she could put the gifts into separate gift bags. I explained they were anniversary presents for my father and his wife. She agreed quickly.

When she picked up the art, she smiled and asked if I knew the meaning behind the paint. It surprised me that the woman had struck a conversation with me because she seemed like such ashy person

We talked for maybe an hour before I kindly told her I had to leave. We said our goodbyes and I exited the shop. I put the bags in the passenger seat and began to make my way to my father's house.

Not even 15 minutes later I was at least 10 miles out of town. I took a turn a little too sharply and my Porsche, not having the greatest traction, slid off the road and into a tree. I felt my shoulder pop out of its socket because of the impact. I screamed an agonizing scream before letting unconsciousness take over my mind.

* * *

**ALSO SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG THIS THING WOULDN'T LET ME UPLOAD MY CHAPTER. AND AGAIN PLEASE PLEASE REVEIW**


	3. Karma

**Chapter 2**

Jared's POV

I was watching some TV. show at home. My Kim was sitting right next to me on the couch. I wasn't sure what we were watching but I was pretty sure it was an episode of NCIS. It was the one where Captain Lime and Lutenent Jennson get murdered. But actually it was Jennson that was the murder and he killed Lime and a doctor named M-something.

About 20 minutes later a call came. I was expecting it to be my dad because he had left awhile ago to go pick up my twin sister Mekayla. To my surprise it was an unfamiliar woman's voice. "Hello this is Stephanie Jones with the Forks Hospital Emergency Care Unit. Miss Mekayla Sons was seriously injured in the incident. We ask that you or another close family member come immediately. Thank you and I hope that your sister gets better. She seemed like a strong woman I'm positive she will pull through." the voice said before hanging up.

As soon as she hung up I started freaking out. _Ok let's get this strait. Kay is in the hospital. Kay doesn't like hospitals and they don't like her. And she is in the ECU not a good thing. So not a good thing! _I remembered the first time she went to the hospital. I started to laugh at the memory.

_**FLASHBACK**_

"Daddy please don't make me go! They might hurt me! What if they do something wrong then I might get messed up. And it's called a PRACTICE doesn't that bother you at all?" the eight-year-old Mekayla complained as her father literally carried her into the hospital.

"Calm down hunny. The doctors aren't gonna hurt you. And if they do then you tell me and I'll make them stop, ok sweetie. And no you can't punch them." her dad said as she started to open her mouth to speak.

"Fine" the eight-year-old muttered as she was forced into the back room.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ TIME LAPSE~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

"Ok hun I'm gonna run this across your forehead and then it's gonna tell me your temperature." the older nurse said kindly to Kay

Before the nurse got anywhere close to Kay's forehead Kay had already balled her fist and sent it flying at the aged nurse. Nurse H as she liked to be called stumbled backwards from the force of the punch.

_**END FLASHBACK**_

The nurse only ended up with a chipped tooth. She had fared better than Paul had when we got back. Paul ended up with a sprained wrist and twisted ankle. We still tease him for getting beat up by a girl. Now that she's back in the hospital I was worried about what she was gonna do. And in case you haven't noticed, I'm concerned for the people who work there more than I am for Kay.

I quickly told Kim where I was going and ran out the door to my old 1982 corvette. I speed down the road. Hell for all I know I was going faster than the bloodsuckers. All I know was that I was going really fast probably Kay fast, which is very scary. And I'm going to guess that's how she landed herself in the hospital.

I started to slow down as I got closer to town. By the time I was in town I was probably only going 70 which is good for me. I took the main road which lead strait to the hospital. At the hospital I ran into the ECU as fast as humanly possible (yes I'm a werewolf but I had to appear human). Once I got to her room I saw her laying in a hospital bed with wires and tubes coming from literally everywhere. I walked up to her and grabbed her hand. As soon as I squeezed my sister's hand her eyes fluttered open and she looked at me before whispering "Fuck you karma".

Love it? Hate it? Review and tell me!!


	4. Hospital

**In case you didn't notice Mekayla is also known as Kay and she calls Jared Jay! Thank you to everyone that reviews. I know there is more of you that read this than the number of people that review so please review! I changed a few of the pictures and added some more so if you want to look at them be my guest. I'll add more pictures as I find more. If there is any one or anything that I didn't put a picture up for and you want me to then PM me or leave it in a review!!!!!!**

Chapter 3: The Hospital

Me Kayla's POV

I opened my eyes and whispered "Fuck you karma" when I felt a slight pressure on my hand. I looked up to see my brother. At least I thought he was my brother. "Hey sis" he said. That proved that he was my brother, Jared. He was a lot different than he was 10 years ago. The Jared I remember was about five feet tall, with long black hair that was always back in a ponytail. Now he was about 6'5" with short black hair.

I looked up to his brown eyes. They had changed to. They used to be playful and childish and kinda mocha color. Now they looked heavy with burden and filled with maturity, sadness, and worry. They were also now a dark chocolate color that looked almost black. The thought of black eyes made my spine go cold. _Stop it Kay, Just stop it! You're here now and he can't get you! __**But what I want him to get me that way I can finish him off? **_I was fighting with myself, my soft venerable side vs. my crazed revenge-thirsty side. Like normal neither won because my eyes caught something else.

My father entered the room warily. I knew he hated this hospital but it had better equipment than the one on the rez. He was carrying a large a large black portfolio case like thing. I figured they where plans for a house of some other building because he was a building designer person. He walked over to bed and leaned down to kiss my forehead. "How you feeling hun?" he asked. I said very quietly, and mean really quietly, "I feel like I got run over by a semi." I didn't mean for it to come out so quietly but it did anyways. Dad and Jay laughed. "Don't run into trees then" Jay said smirking. I growled softly, too softly for anyone but ma to hear, but Jay seemed to have heard it anyway. His smirk faded and it turned into a frown. He looked at Dad and said "Be right back. I have to call Sam to see if someone can cover for me". My dad nodded and Jared ran out of the room dialing a number.

I only heard small parts of Jay's side of the conversation. I heard things like "Someone cover for me", "Sis in the hospital", and "call … and see". I heard another number being dialed. This time I heard the entire conversation from Jay's side this time. "Hey Em. Can you take over my shift tonight?" pause "Well my sis just got back in town and she was in a car accident" pause "No man she isn't dead just in pain. She said she feels like a semi ran over her." pause "nurse said she can get out of here as soon as the docs done taking test" pause "ya, not to happy bout it though" very short pause "thanks man I owe ya" he hung up the phone and walked back into my room. He came and sat down next to me again. As soon as he sat down a doctor came in. Doc went to the foot of my bed and said "Hello my name is Dr. Carlisle Cullen". I responded with a simple "Hi". I looked at him as I said it and realized he was kinda hot. He had deathly pale skin and golden eyes. His hair was blonde and kind of slicked back, not like Malfoy's in Harry Potter. Cullen's was more messed up and free. It just kinda flowed backward. He was average height and looked like he had a lot of muscle under his pastel shirt and white lab coat like he knew I was gonna do some thing to him if he got to close. I laughed remembering the one day when I was about 8.

_**FLASHBACK**_

"Daddy please don't make me go! They might hurt me! What if they do something wrong then I might get messed up. And it's called a PRACTICE doesn't that bother you at all?" I complained as my father literally carried her into the hospital.

"Calm down hunny. The doctors aren't gonna hurt you. And if they do then you tell me and I'll make them stop, ok sweetie. And no you can't punch them." My dad said as I started to open my mouth to speak.

"Fine" I muttered as I was forced into the back room.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ TIME LAPSE~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

"Ok hun I'm gonna run this across your forehead and then it's gonna tell me your temperature." The older nurse said kindly to me. I didn't care how kind she was if she comes anywhere near me she's gonna get it.

Before the nurse got anywhere close to my forehead I had already balled my fist and sent it flying at the aged nurse. Nurse H as she liked to be called stumbled backwards from the force of the punch. Haha serves you right for getting to close to me!!

_**END FLASHBACK**_

I laughed causing my body to shake, causing pain to erupt down my entire body, causing me to groan. Dad and Jay looked at me worriedly **(A/N is that even a word?) **while Doc just looked at me. I was starting to get pissed at him cuz all he was doing was standing there. "Are you gonna tell me what's wrong or are you just gonna stand there for the rest of the day. It doesn't bother me ya know. I mean its not like I want to go home or anything" I said/asked heatedly. Doc just laughed and said "You can go home today, you'll just have to be in a wheel chair. You broke your left tibia and femur." I had no clue what he said so I asked "So I'm crippled in my right side?" Doc looked at me curiously obviously he had thought that I knew what the hell that meant. "Yes I suppose you could say that." Doc said.

"So when do I get out of here?" I asked Doc. He checked a couple things on his clip board and a couple things on the machines before saying "In about five minutes." ""Coolio" I said only because I wanted out of here.

A nurse walked din to the room and handed a few papers and a pen to my father. "As soon as you fill these out Melissa will be allowed out" then she walked away whispering things to Doc. I looked over to my dad and chanted "Hurry up, hurry up come on you can do it!" over and over again until he was done. I quietly yelled "YES!"

Jay walked over to my left side and picked me up. It seemed so easy for him, like I was nothing more than a toothpick. Buthead. He gently put me in in the wheely chair and began to push me town the hall. Once where outside I screamed "Yes!" very loudly, causing people to look at us. I don't remember who but Jay got me in his corvette without hurting me. All I know is the hospital is not my friend.

**It can't hurt to review you know! **J


	5. 3rd person

**3****rd**** person**

Mathew Collins stepped on to his flight to Port Andgels Washington. He was on the was to visit his cousin Brady. But not only that but also to get revenge on that bitch that got him threwn in jail. You would think that murding her child wood be enough, but no. He wasn't finished yet. He had another brat to kill. That's right, Mekayla had twins. Stephanie and Melony. He killed Melony already. Stephanie was at Mekayla's frield's house. Jasmine. That blonde bitch. She was the reason only one of the brats were dead. The only reason he got to kill the first one though was because Mekayla had taken Stephanie there.

Mathew had robbed a couple people a while ago so that he could pay for a first class ticket. While he dreamed about killing that brat he wanted to be comfortable.

Once he was aboard he remembered the night he had killed Melony.

_He walked towards Mekayla. He almost laughed at the frightened look on her face. He stalked towards her. He wanted revenge. He didn't deserve jail. He didn't think so anyways. He only wanted to have sex with his girlfriend. Sex which she refused to give. _

_He was smiling as he saw the brat behind that bitch. The brat he was going to kill. He would have killed Mekayla but it wasn't the right time. When he looked into the little girl's eyes he almost stopped. It reminded him of himself. Pitch black eyes. He quickly shook the thoughts away. This was payback. _

"Everyone will you please buckle your seatbelts for take off," a vioce said over the intercom. This snapped Mathew out of his thoughts. And as soon as the plane was going smoothly he relaxed in his seat and fell asleep dreaming of the family that he could have had. This pissed him off. What really pissed him off was the fact that he couldn't wake up.


	6. Coming Home

Mekayla's POV

As we were going home, Jared chatted happily the entire way. I wasn't sure what the hell he was talking about. All I know was that I was almost constantly hearing the name Kim. Do I know who this is person is? The answer would be a no.

As I pretended to listen to my brother's lovesick chatter, I took in the surrounding area. All I could see was green. Green grass, green trees, even the rocks and tree trunks were green, being covered in moss and all. It was so different from New York.

"Kayla, MEKAYLA"

"Wha?" I answered to whoever had yelled at me

"Get your but out here and meet people!" So it was Jared who was yelling. I stepped out of Jared's red corvette and immediately saw a familiar face.

"Leah Michelle Clearwater, get your bitch ass over here and give me a hug because God knows that if you don't bad things will happen!" as soon as the words were out of my mouth I had 15 pairs of worried eyes flickering in-between me and Leah.

She turned and looked me straight in the eye and growled very loudly before putting a hand on her hip and saying "Mekayla Jade Sons, I will not get my bitch ass over there and give you a hug because God don't know that bad things will happen."

After those kind words, she turned back around. And you want to know what I said, well more like shouted next? You do. "Why the hell are there 15 people here all but two of them people I don't know?" I yelled and Jared just laughed. Then he said, "Cuz they wanted to meet you, well actually they're being forced to but you know what's the difference. It's a party with food"

Jared put an arm around a girl's shoulder. She was about 5'4", which literally made her a midget compared to Jared. So I wheeled over to Paul who looked bored to death. All he was doing was sitting there in a chair staring at a tree. How not fun does that sound. So with my super secret ninja skills I snuck up behind him and gave him a hug. Which only made him tense up. Tehe I scared a werewolf.

When he realized it was me he untensed. "Hello Kay," he said. "My name is not Kay. This person your are talking about has been replaced by a super smart alien," he he I confused a werewolf. So Paul turned and shouted "Jared your sister has been replaced with a super smart alien!" "Ya right!" Well that hurt my already too big ego.

I decided to ignore that last comment and force Paul to help me. "Get off your lazy ass and introduce me to people since my brother left me for his girlfriend," I said. He mumbled stuff as he started to get up. The only words that I heard were "Demanding bitch" which was the truth so I left it.

We walked to a group of people of four people. Make that five. There were four really tall guys who couldn't be more than 16 or 17 except one of them; he could easily be 19 or 20 and a four-year-old little girl. "Kayla this is Collin," the shortest "Brady" second shortest he looks kind of familiar, "Seth" the gangly one with the biggest smile on his face, "Quil," the oldest, "And little Claire," the little girl. She's really cute. Not cuter than Melony or Stephanie, but still really cute. "Guys and Claire this is Kayla." With that, Paul walked off. Butt head.

"Ok I have a question. Is there a 'stop smiling' button on you?" I asked pointing at Seth.

"Umm I don't know let me check," so he started poking himself in random spots grinning like a freaking high monkey. I finally went up and poked him behind his ear at the top of his jaw he stopped smiling, whimpered and fell to the ground. Everyone was staring at us so I yelled, "He was grinning like a freaking high monkey so I asked him if there was a stop smiling button on him and I found it!" They all gave me a strange look but eventually turned around and continued what they were doing.

"Ok that kinda hurt," Seth said after everyone turned back around. The boys laughed and Claire giggled. It reminded me off Stephanie. God I miss my babies. Thanks to that no good son of a bitch I'll never see one of them again. And that dumb ass will pay for that.

"Seth your turn," a tall and skinny compared to the rest of them man said. He was about 6'2. His hair was pitch black like everyone else's but it had this silkiness that no one not even Leah's had. His eyes were strange. Once I looked into them, I couldn't look away. They were almost like dog eyes with animalness but the animalness was overpowered by the human he was. And what a strange color. They were constantly changing from a dark brown to black. Eyes like that made me think evil but there was nothing evil in his eyes. Sure, at first, they looked dead tired but now they looked amazed and happy. Like I was the only thing on earth.

Well shit.

* * *

**Authors Note: I know it's taken forever to update I'm sorry bout that. I'm going to focus on this story instead of Making Friends, my Maximum Ride fanfic. I'm going to start school again and hopefully with my boredness of being in class will give me time to think of ideas. So I should be updating faster (hopefully) and with the help of my beta things should be way better.**

**Thanks for reading and I hope you're enjoying the story. Please review! It makes me a happy writer!**

**Thanks agian to my beta, Dear Casssiee. You should read her story, A Wolf's Love. It's really good. Hears the link www. fanfiction. net/s/5907126/1/A_Wolfs_Love (without the first two spaces)**

**Lizzie and my messed up gang ;)**


End file.
